


Не вспоминай...

by 2Y5



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, OOC, Reincarnation, Romance, Songfic, Violence, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Только бы не вспомнить…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не вспоминай...

**Author's Note:**

> БандЭрос - Не вспоминай

Мерный стук вагона о рельсы убаюкивает, но неимоверная трясучка раздражает до зубовного скрежета. В Уэльсе промозглая слякоть, туман и мелкий дождь-пыль, оседающий на волосах и забивающийся под воротники куртки и толстовки, сколько бы ты в них ни кутался.  
  
«Серость окутывает этот мир… Скрытое за тяжелыми тучами солнце еще не скоро пробьется, чтобы подарить земле хотя бы толику тепла… Боооже, я думаю, как 15-тилетний эмо.»  
  
Молодой парень в наушниках, сидящий в вагоне электрички, изобразил фейспалм, покачал головой, саркастически ухмыляясь самому себе. Черные волосы чуть влажные, рядом у ног примостился объемистый чемодан, поверх которого, сиротливо взмахивая ленточкой-липучкой, приютился зонт кислотно-зеленого цвета. К сожалению, этот зонт был единственным ярким пятном вокруг.  
  
Урожденный ирландец, актер Колин Морган, ехал на очередной кастинг.  
  
Ну… в этом перерождении его зовут Колин Морган. Он прожил уже столько жизней под столькими именами и личинами, что обычный человек, помня все это, уже давно сошел бы с ума. Но вся проблема Колина Моргана была в том, что обычным-то он как раз и не был. Колин Морган, ирландец со странным чувством юмора и актерской карьерой, был не более чем очередной маской, которую жизнь надевала на величайшего мага всех времен и миров - Мерлина Эмриса.  
  
Мерлин достал свой ай-под – величайшее, как считал волшебник, изобретение человечества на данный момент, - и перелистнул пару песен. Да, вот и она, одна из любимейших композиций в этом столетии. Для Эмриса не существовало языковых барьеров, так что, в очередной раз «гуляя по Сети», он услышал ее и сразу же понял: это – ИХ песня.  
  
_«Только не вспоминай_  
_О том, что уйдет…»_  
  
Как бы он хотел не вспоминать… Только не вспоминать…  
  
_«Одна жизнь, одна свобода,_  
_Как один бой, длиной в многие годы…»_  
  
Огнедышащий ящер не раз и не два повторял «юному магу», что они с Артуром - одно целое. Две стороны одной монеты, одного мира – меч и магия.  
  
_«Он отрабатывал удары столько долгих зим,_  
_Теперь он понял – нужно просто быть добрее к другим.»_  
  
Артур отрабатывал и отбивал удары всю жизнь. «Машина для убийств» - лишь одна из сторон этого обучения. Выслушать отца, суметь сформировать свою точку зрения, учитывая собственный опыт и интуицию, убедительно изложить ее, хотя в большинстве случаев, манипулируя словами, уговорить отца поступить чуть иначе – «просто» иначе не получалось никогда, для этого приходилось идти на "бунт".

  
Выслушать Моргану/Мерлина/Гвен – и попытаться поступить по совести.

  
Юный принц был словно между молотом и наковальней, но очередной удар не ломал его, а лишь делал прочнее, будто Судьба - это искусный кузнец, а младший Пендрагон – ее лучшее творение.  
С появлением Мерлина – непокорного, неуклюжего и впоследствии самого надежного и любимого - Артур начал больше понимать простых людей, что помогло ему в управлении сначала Камелотом, а потом и всем Альбионом. Зная, чего хочет и добивается народ, легко можно понять, с помощью каких «даров» возможно добиться его любви и преданности, будь то свобода, защита или справедливый суд.  
  
_«И рядом – она! Такая красивая…_  
_С этим взглядом – чуть наивным, счастливым…»_  
  
Тут небольшая несостыковка: весь мир думает, будто это была Гвен. Но Мерлин знал, знает и будет знать всегда: истинной любовью величайшего короля на Земле является он сам. И от этих строк разливается тепло внутри, горячим бархатом охватывая сердце, и серость за окном кажется чуть светлее.

  
Именно он чуть наивным, счастливым взглядом смотрел на Артура, когда тот вдохновлял жителей деревни на битву за свои дома.

  
Смотрел, когда Пендрагон очнулся после битвы со Зверем Рыкающим. И даже предстоящая, как думал волшебник, смерть не затмила любви в этом преданном взоре.

  
Смотрел, когда принц стоял на коленях перед отцом и плакал, не зная, что все, что показала ему колдунья, правда, а все слова самого близкого ему человека - ложь.

  
…когда Артур стал королем.

  
…когда взял в жены Гвен.

  
Эти моменты можно перечислять вечно, но песня продолжается.  
  
_«И впереди вся ночь, чувства до предела -_  
 _За нас Небо, и все - как хотелось.»_  
  
Ох… Эти воспоминания Эмрис хранил как величайшее сокровище. Можно много думать и напридумывать себе, что их отношения начались после очередного подвига, когда граница между жизнью и смертью почти стерлась, но произошло все это до банальности глупо и до сладости неожиданно.

  
Как это часто бывает: взаимное влечение начали испытывать они оба, но боялись в этом признаться. Одним ранним утром Артур вернулся в свои покои раньше обычного и застал своего слугу, всего чумазого и обвитого ниточками паутины, убирающего пыль из-под кровати мановением руки.

  
Гробовая тишина длилась недолго – Мерлин чихнул. Чихнул и почесал нос грязными пальцами, испачкав лицо. От этого обыденного движения принца разобрал истерический хохот, который закончился почти невинным поцелуем в губы.

  
\- Ты дурак, Мерлин. Ты такой дурааак…

  
Выслушивать несправедливые оскорбления маг был не намерен и, получив карт-бланш, заткнул его сиятельное высочество самым приятным и доступным на тот момент способом.  
  
_«Одна жизнь, один шанс,_  
 _И небо за нас…_  
 _И вся ночь – двоим…_  
  
_Такая долгая ночь, ма._  
 _Обрывками фраз весь мир»_  
  
Первая ночь была действительно долгой. Мерлин был в этом плане девственником, а Артур никогда не заходил дальше минета, причем сосали ему. Но теоретически он был подкован весьма неплохо, в чем маг убедился на собственном опыте. Сначала они катались по кровати, срывая то короткие и лихорадочные, то долгие, пошлые и влажные поцелуи, стягивая, а порой и сдирая друг с друга одежду. Кажется, целую вечность Пендрагон исследовал тело своего нового любовника: сначала взглядом, потом прикосновениями и лишь много позже – губами и языком…  
  
Когда принц овладел-таки им, волшебник был уже готов умолять: три пальца, вымазанные в масле, почти непрерывно скользящие по простате, могли заставить взвыть кого угодно, что уж говорить о неопытном 18-тилетнем юноше.

  
Это было медленно, тягуче и, как сейчас говорят, со вкусом.  
  
_«И есть лишь мы: обрывками фраз,_  
_Здесь и сейчас, здесь Мир – Дым»_  
  
После они не могли отдышаться и перестать целоваться, и могли произнести лишь обрывки фраз:

  
\- Люблю…

  
\- И я…

  
\- Останься…

  
\- Всегда…

  
И не существовало в тот миг ни времени, ни пространства. Были только они вдвоем, и казалось, что у них одно дыхание на двоих.  
  
_«Одной верой на двоих; жизнь – лифт: вверх-вниз…_  
 _Черновик в корзину и снова чистый лист»_  
  
Они ссорились и мирились, расходились и снова встречались – без этого невозможна жизнь; без ревности нет желания, без сомнений нет уверенности, без поступков нет преданности.  
  
_«Она опять будет сидеть в блогах до утра,_  
 _В поисках правды…_  
 _Под стук дождя крутить слова в голове, чтобы понять,_  
 _Что произошло тогда»_  
  
Месяцы… Месяцы просидел уже совсем не юный маг за книгами, манускриптами и свитками в величайших библиотеках всего мира, пытаясь понять, что пошло не так, пытаясь найти способ все вернуть, исправить…  
  
_«Он же сказал, «вернусь, дождись меня…»_  
 _А дальше стрелки, часы, он на встрече, как-то хмуро…_  
 _Конец разговора… пуля - дура…»_  
  
Самое смешное, что Артур так и сказал…

  
\- Я вернусь, Мерлин, ты только дождись меня…

  
Последний бой с Морганой, Мордредом и их армией из чудовищ, черных магов и прочих нелюдей никогда не удастся стереть из памяти. Каждая сцена выжжена клеймом на сердце.

  
Прощание - дождь, бой - туман, время – кровь, стрела – смерть…  
  
_«И, наверное, он знал, что все не так просто,_  
 _И это кино для взрослых, – где он уже не вернется…»_  
  
Разумеется, это была не первая война, где они сражались бок о бок – Король и его верный Маг. Они всегда знали, что ничто не вечно, но, наверное, просто хотели забыть об этом и забыли…  
  
_«Но он улыбался тогда так спокойно»_  
  
 Самое яркое воспоминание…

  
Артур лежит на земле, Мерлин же придерживает его голову надо всей этой слякотью, чтобы золото волос, которое всегда сияло ярче золота короны, не померкло; в сознании мага словно что-то стопорится, и ему кажется, что самое главное сейчас – не дать грязи запятнать его короля. Эмрис смотрит в лицо любимого, видит кровь врагов и дорожки от влаги дождя, но все стирается, затмевается спокойной, умиротворенной улыбкой любимых губ. Артур знал, что о нем будут помнить, по нему будут плакать, но лишь один будет любить его так, как не любил никто – и будет любить вечность…  
  
_«Жаль, что жизнь одна, но! она того стоила!»_  
  
От воспоминаний на глазах слезы, и Мерлин стирает их судорожным движением. Та жизнь была единственной. Ведь только она была с НИМ.  
  
_«Одна жизнь – один слайд, лишь не потеряй (yeah.....);_  
 _Меж двойных сплошных – yo, всего одна жизнь…»_  
  
Умирая в каждом из своих воплощений, волшебник всегда боялся лишь одного – потерять воспоминания о ТОЙ жизни, затереть их до белых пятен среди собственных нескончаемых вечностей в одиночестве.  
  
_«И весь мир за миг: сгореть и не жаль…_  
_Всего одна жизнь – есть лишь мы!»_  
  
Да, он бы сжег весь мир, если бы это могло вернуть ему его Артура. Сжег бы. Но это не могло…  
  
_«Только не вспоминай о том, что уйдет!_  
_Только не вспоминай, и время не в счет…_  
_Есть вся ночь до утра и пусть Мир подождет (yeah)_  
_Все снова начать сначала, и целой вселенной мало!»_  
  
Мерлин не осознает себя самого с детства, он не знает ничего особенного о якобы мифическом короле древности Артуре Пендрагоне. Эти воспоминания приходят ровно в три дня после 18-тилетия. Маг не знает, почему именно в этом возрасте, почему именно за три дня, но он всегда знает, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Единственное, о чем он молится - не вспомнить тот день, тот дождь, тот туман, ту кровь и ту смерть.

  
И каждый раз он кричит, захлебывается слезами и скрючивается в дрожащий комок на кровати в ночь третьего дня.

  
Вагон в последний раз дергается и останавливается, и Эмриса так же выдергивает из его подсознания. В наушниках затухает «Ба-а-а-Бандэрос… Ха-ха... Yeah... Go...», и он вытягивает ручку чемодана и торопится на выход.

  
 У него очередное прослушивание в какой-то сериал, агент наплел ему кучу белиберды, вроде: «Это будет просто хит… Ты обязан попытаться… Это изменит твою жизнь, брат!». И теперь Эмрис-Морган должен был тащиться в такую погоду сначала на электричке в Уэльс, потом на такси до студии, где проходит кастинг.

  
Сообщив девушке на ресепшн, что он – актер, прибывший на встречу, Колин принялся стягивать с себя уже промокшую насквозь и оттого холодную куртку, мечтая о горячем черном кофе.

  
\- Привет, ты ведь Морган, верно?

  
Мир медленно, но верно полетел в бездну безумия и глюков, когда из-за спины послышался этот до боли знакомый, родной и любимый голос. Повернувшись к говорившему, Мерлин понял, что он окончательно и бесповоротно сошел с ума – те же золотые волосы, та же белоснежная улыбка и те же добрые, но с затаенными чертенятами, голубые глаза.

  
\- Эй, парень, с тобой все в порядке?

  
\- Да… Теперь да.

  
Ослепительная улыбка, протянутая рука.

  
\- Ты правильно догадался, я – Колин Морган.

  
 - Я - Брэдли. Брэдли Джеймс.

  
И луч солнца, прыгнувший в окно, высветил золотой обруч на голове.


End file.
